User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/any Prepare to be Dazed
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Pretty standard Ranger build that uses Prepared Shot instead of Expertise. What's not to like? As to Favorable Winds, you could always take Screaming Shot and Read the Wind. Healing...meh...I am not a big fan of Troll Unguent at anything less than +7 regen, because of its long cast time. R/Mo and Heal Area :D Seriously though, I see no problems with the build, nothing unfavor-worthy at least. (T/ ) 23:18, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #I like, and use something vaguely like this on my PvE Ranger sometimes. 22:39, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #Lol, I wasn't so sure about the build, but honestly, when ppl vote unfavored because favorable winds is worthless in PvE.... Lol. I mean, it deserves about 5 favorable votes just to compensate for that. Can you imagine, showing up to do Urgoz and saying - folks, FW is bad, we'll be moving all the time. I think you'll be kicked out of the party before you can blink :) And yes, prepared shot sounds nice. I'd never take it over barrage, but I'd never take ANYTH over barrage :(( Which is why I rarely use my ranger :( Dam it Anet. NightAngel 00:34, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #I like this build, however 2 things must first be done: ~Readem #:1) Either get Savage shot, or get some block skill, either will work. #:2) New name is in order lol :P #::See Variants. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Unfavored: #Favorable wind is worthless in pve since you are alway moving. Dazed is also so-so in pve. Franko 23:01, 8 March 2007 (CST) #:Are you kidding me? Favorable Winds is pretty much only useful in PvE. And daze is very useful against mobs that have monks or bosses which come up very frequently. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #::I have to agree with Frank favorable isn't great for PvE unless you have an entire team of rangers to take advantage of it, otherwise it can hurt more then help and has a long cooldown and casting time.--DeathByPepsi 21:01, 10 March 2007 (CST) #:::Fine, I replaced it with an Optional Slot. Better? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:::: It wasn't bad as it was. One skill is nothing to unfavor a build over, but yes it is better now 8).--DeathByPepsi 23:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #BHA moar please. Also, Prepared Shot is not needed for Concussion Shot to be usasble in PvE. --Silk Weaker 08:18, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Broad Head Arrow is much better than prepared shot and concussion shot. Concussion shot costs much more energy and only dazes if you sucessfully interupt a spell. --Swift Thief 20:02, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Marksman's Wager? Tycn 03:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) See variants. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Finally, a build that understands the point of Prepared Shot. Think there's room for Needling Shot? — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 03:59, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Well... I guess you could replace Marauder's Shot with Needling Shot for a less damage oriented build. I will add it to variants. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) I wish barrage wasn't so good. :( Or that other elites were better, I dont know. I just can't bring myself to use the other ranger elites, and that makes me bored, so I don't play much with my ranger. Grumble. I tried feverish archer a bit, it's a decent change of pace. I'm sure this elite and build are nice too. I just wish barrage wasn't so good. :) THe simple fact of multiplying damage makes almost any other build superfluous. How can you compete against a single attack that does triple, quadruple damage? Anyway, just rambling. :) NightAngel 00:52, 2 March 2007 (CST) I tried this build out, and it was, to be honest mediocre. The Damage was decent, however, i found that you always had to maintain Apply Poison for this build to be worth anything, and this makes it a pain in the ass,especcialy when fighting in the middle of a battle. However, I can definitely see the idea in this build, and I think it could go well if fine tuned. Perhaps a skill such as Epidemic would allow the dazed condition to be spread around more.Jestar12345 23:23, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Added Epidemic as a variant. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::Also, if you use Screaming Touch to cover the daze, you could then switch Apply Poison out for an alternative Preparation. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Go R/Mo and take Mending Touch. If using a shortbow, might as well take Screaming Shot. - Krowman (talk • ) 16:34, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Could make it a variant. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 00:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Already listed Mending Touch as a variant. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::Thank you for the updates. - Krowman (talk • ) 00:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) Added Flail as a variant. Try it if you haven't before. :P 22:39, 13 March 2007 (CDT)